Making Up for Lost Time
by The Legend of Rune Factory
Summary: DQ9: As a Celestrian, Aeronwen was known as what is commonly called a "goody two-shoes". One trip to Alltrades Abbey and shopping later turned her to thief. So, as her companions want to know, "Why!"


**I recently got Dragon Quest 9 for Christmas, and I've been playing it non-stop since. Well, I soon realized that the game is QUITE religious. (I mean, you're an angel, for cryin' out loud!) But, after a visit to Alltrades Abbey, I turned thief. This is just something I came up with off the top of my head one day. Sorry it's so short. **

**Aeronwen is my character (Thief); Trish (Priest); Mikey (Martial Artist); and Luthor (Warrior).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Trish sighed heavily as Aeronwen had just spent nearly all of their savings in the Gleeban market. "Are you quite satisfied?" She yelled.

"Hold on a minute!" Aero's excited voice came from behind the armour stall. The man at the counter was happily counting the money that he had acquired from selling her a Disturbin' Turban, Nicker's Knickers, Fingerless Gauntlets, and a pair of Sneakers.

Mikey was holding her weapons, leaning on the Bandit's Sword. "For a Celestrian, she's awfully shadowy lately."

"Darned thief…" Trish turned to yell again in Aero's direction. "You're supposed to steal money from the monsters, not from us!"

She came out from behind the stall finally, twirling for her friends. "So? What do you think?"

Luthor stared at her for longer than he had intended. "You look…ah… You look like a thief."

"Great!" She grabbed her sword and knife from Mikey, equipping the latter and placing the former in the bag. "Let's get going! We have to get some more gold for you guys now." She began walking toward the entrance to Gleeba.

Trish groaned loudly, but picked up her spear anyway and headed out. Mikey chuckled and followed suit, with Luthor bringing up the rear. Soon after leaving the desert town, they were attacked by a group of Axolhotls.

Luthor began to grow aggravated as they kept fighting, not just Axolhotls, but Parched Peckerals, Exploads, Power Hammers, and Gold Golems. Aeronwen wasn't fighting at all; rather, she kept trying to pick the monsters' pockets, succeeding only about half the time. He usually wouldn't have minded so much, but as these were stronger monsters, he had to take the most damage and deal the most damage each time. And for what?

For what, exactly, he actually could not have told you.

After fighting monsters for two straight days, Aeronwen zoomed them all back to Stornway for a rest well-deserved and to bank her money. Patty, as soon as they walked in the door, quickly got Erinn to get their usual table prepared. They were relieved to see drinks and food all laid out for them.

Mikey was the first to sit down. He began eating as if he would never eat again. Trish soon joined him, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "Really? This isn't going to be your last meal, you know!"

"With _her_ around, I can never tell!" He pointed his fork across the table at Aeronwen.

She looked away from him and exhaled quickly. "I… I'm sorry… I guess I got a little careless with the fighting this time, didn't I?"

They all nodded. Luthor took a long draught from his glass before looking at her. "Just out of curiosity, why?"

"I wanted to try out this new outfit, to be honest…" She removed the turban and shook her long red hair free. "It lets me fight easier. Greater ease of movement and whatnot."

Mikey stood up suddenly, shaking his leg of Ram Rider at her. "YOU DIDN'T EVEN FIGHT!"

"Excuse me, but I was busy getting items from those monsters, thank you very much!"

"Calm down you two!" Trish shoved both of them back in their seats. "Just eat your dinner and go to bed!"

Patty walked over to them and cleared her throat. "Is everything all right over here?"

Luthor nodded. "Yes. We're all just tired."

"Ok then…" She left with a worried glance over her shoulder.

The group settled into a quiet, albeit tense, dinner at that point. Trish suddenly turned to Aeronwen. "I've been thinking lately…"

"Yeah?" She bit off some bread from the piece she was holding.

"If you're actually a Celestrian, and Celestrians are supposed to be holy and whatnot… Why are you a thief? Thieves are lying, conniving, no-good law-breakers."

Aeronwen leaned back in her chair, smiling widely. "I'm making up for lost time as an angel."

* * *

**This had absolutely no plot... But hey, at least that very important question was answered.**

**Reviews are appreciated!**

**-LoRF**


End file.
